cykellfandomcom-20200214-history
History
The world of Cykell and its inhabitants have been shaped by a long and often troubled history that has been mostly pieced together by various scholars and brave adventurers. Many eons ago, according to the Sage Agemo of the Drifting Peaks, the world was created amongst many others by the twin Creator Deities. They supposedly built the entire world and created plants and animals upon it, but the Destroyer soon followed and wiped the planet clean of sentient life and left only wreckage behind. The books of Hiy'murmun, Horostalk, and Jehxstia speak of a time when the gods migrated to the ruined world. The Human God was first, followed by the War God, and finally Sea Goddess. The Book of Hiy'murmun speaks of her entrance to the decimated world and gifting it with water and life from her own home planets. Similarly, Horostalk's and Jehxstia's both speak of their entrances and subsequent gifts to the livelihood of the planet, though all accounts vary on the titanic struggle that followed as the three clashed. They all feature transporting mortals from their home worlds over to Cykell, most notably the humans, nymphs, and ogres. They expanded onto a lesser world, Lwyete, as strategical moves later on. The three gods eventually made peace when they saw that fighting was largely futile; with accounts varying from book to book. The end of this war and the arrival of Xabre marked the beginning of the current era and the expansion of mortals into the world of Cykell for more than military purposes. There are many historians who have recorded history from that point, capitalizing on major events that have shaken the world. Lothar Bjartr, a Sanlwye of great power and standing, wrote of the destruction of the planet Lwyete in the third century and briefly of its history. After its population and resurgence, the gods were far more lax in their government on the lesser world and the mortals started to interbreed and create an increasingly independent society. Eventually, they reached a point where they were a solid global nation and possessed the power to challenge the gods. Eventually, they revolted against the gods and declared themselves independent. The enraged Ogre God, Horostalk, retaliated with brutal force when he forged the Blade of Horostalk and tossed it into the planet, destroying it. This created the Shards of Lwyete to be seen in the night sky, caused a few powerful Lwyetians to escape to Cykell and become the Sanlwye, and for the gods to become more protective of their forces. The Squire of Jithius recorded the fall of the god Satan to his Enewla and his other children alongside the adventures of the great hero Jithius in the fourth century. Titled Enewla's Rebellion, it is the most important part and concluding part of the long Epic of Jithius. Many scholars have compiled an account of the events of the War of Quakes and Tides, in which Jehxstia and Horostalk fought Hiy'murmun and Xabre for a century and sent many established nations into ruin. It began 522 and lasted until 627, when the god Jasthok was formed. The two sides declared an uneasy truce at the arrival of Jasthok and sent their forces against him. The war truly ended when Xabre marched into Jasthok's realm in an attempt to slay him, but fell instead. The other gods were scared by this and stopped fighting. Jehxstia left the world of Cykell in shame for his reasons for starting the war while the others tended to their broken nations. In the middle sixth century, merely thirty years after Jehxstia's disappearance, the great paladin Hesven rose to godhood in an attempt to take Jehxstia's place as patron of the humans of Cykell, as recorded by scholars of the time. He fell a century later when his son Gabreus, with the aid of Jasthok, gained great power and fought him. Father and son both perished in the battle, leaving the balance of power as it had been before Hesven's rise. Category:History Category:Cykell System Category:Cykell Category:Lwyete